Bounty Hunters (Lanjut di Wattpad)
by crushonyours
Summary: Park Jinyoung, antisosial tetapi hacker handal. Apa jadinya jika ia harus tinggal satu atap dengan Mark Tuan? Playboy akut tapi genius. Di keadaan mendesak, Mark harus menerima pekerjaan liar yang membuat ia dan Jinyoung terlibat menjadi satu rekan. "Kau! Jangan berani melakukan skinship padaku!", "Kau—cantik. Untuk ukuran seorang pria." GOT7 fanfic. MarkJin/JinMark.
1. Summary

**crushonyours proudly present;**

.

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

.

 **Mark x Jinyoung**

Cast: Park Jinyoung. Mark Tuan. Im Jaebum. Wang Jackson. Kim Wonpil. Park Sungjin. And The Other(s).

.

 **Romance/Humor/Teen-fiction/Crime**

.

 **Warn(s): Yaoi/Shoneun-ai. AU. Typo(ssss). OOC. A lil bit Mature.**

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

Park Jinyoung. Absolut antisosial tetapi _hacker_ yang handal. Apa jadinya jika ia harus tinggal satu atap dengan Mark Tuan? _Playboy_ akut tetapi genius dan terampil dalam seni bela diri. Dalam keadaan mendesak, Mark harus menerima pekerjaan liar yang membuat ia dan Jinyoung terlibat menjadi satu rekan. "Wajahmu memerah.", "Kau! Jangan berani melakukan _skinship_ padaku!", "Kau—cantik. Untuk ukuran seorang pria."

o0o

 **Characters;**

 **Park Jinyoung**

Fobia sosial—sangat parah. Sebab itu, dia pendiam, dingin, dan tak banyak omong. Tinggal sendiri. Lulusan universitas ternama di London. _Hacker_ adalah pekerjaan utamanya. Dia sering dibuat kesusahan akibat fobia akutnya. Jangan berani-berani membuat kontak mata ataupun _skinship_ padanya—terutama orang asing. Jika hal itu terjadi, pertama—dia akan panik dan frustasi. Kedua, wajahnya akan memerah. Ketiga, sesak nafas kunjung datang. Parahnya, dia bahkan bisa pingsan di tempat!

 **Mark Tuan**

 _Playboy_. Pergaulannya sangat bebas. Menghamburkan uang, minuman alkohol, klub—ketiganya merupakan santapan gurih Mark tiap harinya. Calon pewaris _Tuan Company_ , perusahaan dengan citra bisnis terbaik di Asia. Hiperaktif, sedikit berlebihan, menganggap kehidupan hanyalah sebuah _virtual game_ tanpa makna. Tiga hal yang selalu ia banggakan dalam dirinya. Pertama, wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua, otaknya yang genius. Ketiga, kemampuannya dalam berkelahi.

 **Im Jaebum**

Teman Jinyoung di universitas—itupun hanya Jaebum yang menganggap Jinyoung sebagai teman. Ya, dia lulus di universitas yang sama dengan Jinyoung. Dia adalah seorang detektif kriminal tahun pertama. Kemampuan bersosialnya tidak bisa diragukan lagi, sebab itu semasa kuliah dia ingin membantu Jinyoung menyembuhkan fobianya, tetapi selalu ditolak. Baik hati, ceria, dan sangat terobsesi dengan Jinyoung. _Yup, he's got a crush on Jinyoung_.

 **Wang Jackson**

Bos dari Jinyoung. Sedikit nyentrik dan ceroboh tetapi cekatan dalam segala hal. Sudah dua tahun melakukan bisnis ilegal bersama Jinyoung—pemburu bayaran. Suatu pekerjaan yang dilakukan secara diam-diam dengan bayaran tinggi tiap pekerjaannya tuntas. Memiliki informan dan koneksi dimana-mana, sebab itu tidak ada hal yang tidak ia ketahui di dunia.

 **Kim Wonpil**

Psikiater yang menangani Jinyoung—selama dua tahun ini. Awalnya Jackson merokomondasi Jinyoung untuk pergi psikiater—walau ditolak, Jackson terus memaksa agar ia dirawat temannya. Ya, dia teman akrab Jackson. Memiliki senyum yang berkharisma, dan sangat lembut dalam berbicara, sebab itu Jinyoung memiliki sedikit 'rasa' terhadapnya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Jinyoung tersenyum.

 **Park Sungjin**

Teman seperjuangan Mark Tuan—dari kecil mereka sudah berteman dekat. Merupakan anak dari sekretaris ayah Mark. Selalu iri dengan apa yang dimiliki Mark. Selalu ingin merebut apa yang Mark miliki—hanya dia yang tahu hal ini. Selalu bersikap baik dan peduli didepan Mark.

 **Any Other(s)**

o0o

A/N: Alohaaaaaa. Ini fik pertama setelah 3 tahun diriku menghilang entah kemana /senyum polos. Aku tahu aku salah, kambek bukannya ngelanjutin ff yang dulu, malahan buat yang baru -3- /sujud. Maafkan diriku yang khilaf ini ;'-c Jujur, selama tiga tahun belakangan ini selain kena WB, diriku juga disibukkan dengan berbagai hal, jadi benar-benar gak bisa nulis lagi;( /mendadak curhat.

Ok, abaikan.

Kali ini aku bawa pair lain bukan vjin, tapi markjin dari got7. Sumpah pair ini gilak banget;w; real-nya tuh berasaaaa. Kalo uda di goda sama jackson atau member lain, gak si Mark ga si Jinyoung pada-pada sok malu tapi mau gitu, kan greget liatnya :')) /nangis di pelukan yugyeom.

Ok, abaikan lagi.

Aku berharap kalian akan menanti fik ini dengan segenap hati kalian/? Untuk fik yang dulu aku gatau masih bisa ngelanjutin apa enggak karena sumpah otak ini uda _stuck_. Aku bakal publish fik ini di wattpad, ffn, dan aff. Yang paling banyak diminati/? disitulah akan ngepost lebih cepat.

Akhir kata, hope y'all will like this fic guyz TuT

I'll be extremely thankful if y'all give me some reviews/comments/favo/subs or everything that shown ur love to support this fic.

See ya~~~ /gandeng yugyeom, lambai-lambai tangan ^_~


	2. First Meet: Living Together?

_**Bounty Hunters**_

.

 **Mark x Jinyoung**

.

 **Chapter 1;** _ **First Meet: L**_ _iving_ _ **T**_ _ogether_ _ **!?**_

.

o0o

 **Chapter Summary;** "Wajahmu... benar-benar sangat merah!"

Tolong siapapun itu, bantu Jinyoung untuk membungkam mulut lelaki dihadapannya—atau bahkan mengusirnya untuk jauh-jauh dari hadapan seorang fobia sosial, Park Jinyoung. Dia sangat tersiksa untuk saat ini.

o0o

.

 **Warn(s); Yaoi/Shoneun-ai. Typo(sss). AU. OOC. Dirty Talk(sss). And any others ;w;**

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

Disinilah Mark. Ruangan penuh dengan kardus yang saling menumpuk tanpa ventilasi terbuka—tak ada pancaran sinar matahari, sehingga sedikit gelap dan masuknya udara bersih, eum, yang bisa dibilang sangat terbatas.

Seketika, ia menatap intens sebuah kursi hitam yang letaknya tak jauh dari jangkaunnya. Kursi itu terlihat berukuran besar, memiliki tempat sandaran yang terlihat nyaman dan ukurannya cukup tinggi—sehingga jika ada seseorang duduk, punggungnya bisa-bisa tak terlihat.

Didepan kursi itu terdapat meja setengah melingkar dipenuhi dengan kumpulan layar komputer yang ukurannya bervariasi—ada yang tertata di meja, ada pula yang menempel pada dinding diatas meja. Ada yang besar, sedang bahkan kecil. Terlihat banyak _keyboard_ yang berlapak disana—juga terdapat satu benda sejenis _remote control_ tetapi dengan bentuk yang lebih nyentrik dari _remote control_ biasanya. Entah fungsinya untuk apa, yang jelas lelaki bermarga Tuan itu mendapati rasa jengkel.

 _Sigh_.

"Kau benar-benar tak menyambut tamumu dengan baik, ya!?"

...

Tidak ada balasan.

Mark mendapati sebuah tangan—yang awalnya tak terlihat karena kursi yang menutupi—tengah mengetik cepat secepat kilat pada _keyboard_ paling ujung kiri. Mark jelas-jelas tahu eksitensi lelaki ber _hoodie_ hitam yang sedaritadi duduk di kursi layak kursi kantor itu. Dia semakin jengkel.

Jujur saja, Mark bukanlah orang yang memiliki emo yang tinggi sehingga ia nyaris tidak pernah marah semarah sekarang ini. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuju arah jarum jam tiga—atau lebih tepatnya menuju ke lelaki layak _stone_ itu. Mark memanggilanya _stone_ karena dia benar-benar seperti patung buddha yang tak pernah bergeming ataupun mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata—semenjak Mark bertemu dengannya, sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

 _Brak!_

Sebelum mengunci pergerakan lelaki itu, dia memutar kursi itu—tentu saja, membuat kedua insan kini tengah berhadapan. Lelaki _stone_ itu terlihat begitu terkejut. Sesaat, kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Lelaki _stone_ itu—Park Jinyoung segera menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menyadari kedua tangan lelaki berambut _dark brown_ dihadapannya berpijak pada _armrest_ kedua sisi kursi. Sial! Dia berhasil mengunci pergerakan Jinyoung.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, ya!?"

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya panjang—tersirat kejengkelan yang luar biasa didalamnya. Ditekukuknya kedua tangannya pada kedua _armrest_ kursi, memecah jarak diantara keduanya—wajahnya mendekati lelaki yang tengah menunduk. Jinyoung merasa frustasi—lagi. Dia tidak pernah memiliki jarak sedekat ini dengan siapapun. Wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Jika terus seperti ini, Jinyoung bisa-bisa tersiksa.

Jinyoung, lelaki itu segera melakukan perlawanan. Ia mendorong Mark ragu-ragu dengan kekuatannya yang menurut Mark sangat tipis—sehingga baginya dorongan itu tak mempan baginya. Sesaat setelah Jinyoung mendorong tubuh Mark, ia mencoba berdiri dari singgahannya—bermaksud agar bisa kabur dari Mark.

Sialnya, Mark berhasil membaca pergerakan lelaki itu, sehingga ia balik mendorong Jinyoung—dengan menyentuh bahunya—otomatis, Jinyoung kembali duduk di kursi itu.

Tentu saja, Jinyoung terkejut, lagi-lagi. Matanya semakin membesar mendapati Mark yang berada diatasnya, tengah menatapnya intens. Jarak mereka benar-benar luar biasa dekat. Bahkan Jinyoung dapat merasakan deru nafas Mark yang stabil—tengah menyapu lembut wajahnya.

"Kau..."

"Kau—wajahmu memerah!"

Terpancar keterkejutan di mata Mark. Bagaimana tidak—baru pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah semerah Park Jinyoung—bahkan melebihi warna merah dari kepiting rebus yang baru diangkat dari perebusan.

Jinyoung segera menutup matanya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan kontak mata dengan seseorang dalam jarak sedekat itu. _For a God sake_ , jika ini terus-menerus berlangsung, Jinyoung yakin bahwa ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit!

"Wajahmu... benar-benar sangat merah!"

Ok. Jinyoung benar-benar meruntuki bosnya kini. Bosnya tanpa seijin darinya menyuruhnya untuk menerima rekan barunya agar tinggal bersama di apartemennya untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan dia memberi _password_ apartemen Jinyoung, hingga sosok dihadapannya ini bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya!

...

"Kau—tidak apa-apa?"

...

Tolong siapapun itu, bantu Jinyoung untuk membungkam mulut lelaki dihadapannya—atau bahkan mengusirnya untuk jauh-jauh dari hadapan seorang fobia sosial, Park Jinyoung. Sedikit informasi, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat tersiksa saat ini.

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

 **[Empat-puluh-delapan jam sebelum insiden Mark dan Jinyoung bertemu.]**

Bunyi dentuman musik itu sangat keras. Mark mengelus lembut kepalanya. Dia benar-benar pusing, entah berapa gelas alkohol yang telah ia minum. Setahunya, Mark tidak pernah mengalami pusing yang luar biasa setelah mengonsumsi minuman alkohol selama ini. Rasanya—sangat mematikan. Mark merasa benar-benar tak berdaya.

Butuh sekian lamanya hingga Mark bisa sadar sepenuhnya. Walau pandangannya masih kabur, setidaknya sakit kepala yang luar biasa tadi menghilang dari kepalanya. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa sebelumnya.

"AAAKH! APA INI!"

Sesaat setelah pandangannya menjadi konkrit dan jelas, ia melihat pemandangan yang tak terduga. Pakaiannya penuh dengan lumuran darah. Begitu pula tangannya—darah itu hampir menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Mark panik. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apapun. Kenapa dia berada disini, kenapa keadaan tubuhnya seperti ini, Mark tak bisa menjawabnya. Dia benar-benar panik.

Dia mencoba beranjak dari tempatnya, mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

 _Bruk!_

Mark terjatuh ke lantai. Matanya membesar sekaligus berkaca-kaca. Dia—melihat sesosok wanita yang tak asing baginya, tengah terpapar di ranjang yang dipenuhi dengan darah. Keadaan wanita itu sangat naas. Pakaiannya terbuka dibagian bawah. Terlihat robekan kain roknya yang tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Parahnya, disamping wajah wanita terdapat—pisau berlumurah darah.

Mark benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam ini. Berapapun kerasnya dia untuk mengingat, Mark merasa tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal ini pada wanita itu. Nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan, ia terus memukul dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Sirine polisi terdengar semakin keras. Sial, Mark harus segera menyadarkan dirinya. Ia harus segera lari. Bagaimanapun yang terjadi, Mark yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu.

Dia melihat sekeliling—mendapati jaket putih diatas meja dekat tempat ia terjatuh, Mark segera memakai jaket itu—menutupi lumuran darah di bajunya lalu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Keadaannya benar-benar sangat kacau saat itu.

o0o

 **[Tiga-puluh-sembilan jam sebelum insiden Mark dan Jinyoung bertemu.]**

Mark terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang—berusaha untuk tetap tegar dari situasi kacau yang ia alami tadi malam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat, menuju kamar mandi hotel yang ia pesan. Setelah insiden tadi malam, ia mencoba mencari hotel terdekat dan membeli berbagai pakaian. Alasannya? Entah, nalurinya mengatakan bahwa tak sepatutnya dia untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

Mark menggosok-gosok handuk dengan kedua tangannya—bermaksud mengeringkan rambutnya. Awalnya, ia menggosoknya secara pelan, seiring dengan langkah yang ia ambil menuju sofa—gosokkan itu menjadi kasar. Dia muak—melempar handuknya ke arah sembarang. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan mengalami suatu hal seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Panggilah dia pengecut karena menghindar dari polisi—atau apapun itu. Yang jelas, satu hal yang ia tekankan pada memorinya. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kenapa dia bisa terdapat di ruangan itu. Seingatnya, tadi malam ia minum bersama teman-temannya dan segera pulang setelah mendapat panggilan dari ayahnya. Ia tak sempat menjawab panggilan ayahnya, karena saat itu suara dering _handphone_ -nya terkalahkan dengan suara musik klub.

Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas panjang. Segera ia menghidupkan televisi yang ada dihadapnnya.

' _Saya reporter Choi Youngjae melaporkan dari TKP. Tadi malam, tepatnya hari Jumat, 16 Juni 2017, pukul 2 dini hari, ditemukan mayat wanita dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan di 'A' klub dekat dengan pusat kota. Didapati identitas dari wanita ini adalah Park Jihyo. 23 Tahun. Seorang pegawai kantor swasta._

 _Pengakuan dari keluarga korban bahwa Park Jihyo sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan lembur kerja di hari itu sehingga tidak dapat pulang lebih awal. Sebab itu, keluarga korban tak melaporkan hilangnya Park Jihyo malam hari itu._

 _Setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut oleh polisi, Park Jihyo tewas akibat dari percobaan pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan. Aparat mengatakan terdapat dua luka tusukan pisau yang cukup dalam yang terdapat di perutnya. Setelah melakukan investigasi, polisi menemukan identitas pelaku lewat CCTV yang terdapat pada didepan tempat TKP berada._

 _Pelakunya adalah seorang lelaki bernama Mark Tuan, 25 Tahun, anak dari CEO Tuan Company, perusahaan citra bisnis ternama. Tertangkap CCTV, pada kisaran pukul 11 tengah malam, ia masuk ke TKP—yang tidak lain adalah ruangan kamar didalam klub, dengan memakai jaket putih dan topi berwarna hitam._

 _Kini polisi berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan pelaku yang berhasil lolos dari tangkapan polisi._

 _Saya Reporter Choi, mewakili keluarga besar dari JYP turut berduka cita akan kematian sang korban dan berbelasungkawa sebesar-besarnya bagi keluarga sang korban. Masyarakat berharap aparat dapat menangkapnya secepat mungkin, dan berharap agar kejahatan seksual terhadap wanita tidak akan terulang lagi._

 _Saya Repoter Choi dari JYP News, melaporkan dari TKP. Berita ini sekaligus menutup acara kami, siang hari ini. Terima kasih dan—'_

"—ARGH!"

Mark membanting _remote control_ yang ada ditangannya. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan hotelnya. Kini, ia sangat putus asa. Bagaimana bisa, dia melakukan hal sekeji itu. Mark benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ia merasa kotor dan jijik terhadap dirinya.

Lututnya terjatuh ke lantai. Dadanya terus-menerus ia pukul. Ia melakukan hal tersebut cukup lama—hingga akhirnya suatu ingatan muncul dalam kepalanya. Dia mengingat suatu kebenaran tentangnya. Segera ia meraih _remote control_ dan mengganti saluran channel televisi.

Layar televisi menunjukkan video CCTV dirinya memasuki ruangan klub itu. Mark mendekatkan tubuhnya ke televisi. Matanya menatap intens—mengamati apa yang terpapar dalam layar datar itu.

Pandangannya mendadak berubah menuju jaket putih dengan bercak lumuran darah yang berada diatas meja balutan kaca dihadapannya. Jaket itu—bukan miliknya. Tadi malam, dia tidak membawa jaket menuju perjalanannya ke klub. Dia bersumpah akan hal itu. Dia tidak pernah memiliki jaket putih itu dan tadi malam, ia hanya memakai _t-shirt_ dan _jeans._

Dia benar-benar bersumpah, dia tidak pernah membeli bahkan memiliki jaket putih itu! Bahkan tadi malam, ia tidak membawa topi. Ia ingat akan hal itu. Ia menemukan dan membawa jaket putih itu—bertujuan agar t-shirtnya yang berlumuran darah dapat tertutupi.

Mark mencoba mencerna semua hal. Hingga akhirnya,

 _Shit._

Ia menyadari kebenaran yang terselimuti. Ia berusaha untuk mengkaitkan insiden tadi malam dengan jaket itu secara berulang kali, hingga otaknya benar-benar paham akan situasinya dimana, ia—

 _Aku dijebak_.

—telah dijebak oleh seseorang. Seseorang telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai kambing hitam!

Mark—benar-benar tidak melakukannya. Dia telah masuk dalam perangkap yang telah dibuat oleh seseorang untuknya.

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

"Apa!? Jadi, Kau menjadikan buronan tinggal bersamaku!?"

Park Jinyoung terkejut. Lagi-lagi bosnya yang sangat nyentrik membuatnya _speechless_ —untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ssstt, pelankan suaramu! Akan sangat menyusahkan bagi kita jika ketahuan membantu dan menyembunyikan buronan yang tengah menjadi sorotan dan perbincangan hangat seluruh media!"

Park Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha menahan kemarahannya.

"Jackson, kau tahu tentang seberapa parah penyakit fobiaku, dan kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal dengan orang asing? Apalagi dengan seorang buronan kriminal!? Tidak, aku pikir idemu ini adalah ide terburuk yang pernah kau tawarkan selama kita bekerja sama!"

"Ssst, Jinyoung. Maafkan aku, aku sudah terlanjur membuat kesepakatan dengan dirinya. Dia akan membantu kita dalam menyelesaikan misi untuk kedepannya—dia akan menjadi rekanmu untuk sementara waktu dan dia berjanji akan memberi bayaran yang tinggi setelah kita berhasil membersihkan namanya dari media. Tidak, tidak. Kita harus berhasil membersihkan namanya bukan hanya dari media saja, tetapi dari mata dunia!"

"Tidak, Jackson. Entah kau sudah membuat kesepakatan atau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui hal ini. Dan jangan libatkan aku—"

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

—Jinyoung terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya secara cekatan mengetik sesuatu pada salah satu _keyboard_ yang ada di hadapannya. Berkat usahanya, layar komputer didepannya menampakkan CCTV yang terdapat didepan apartemennya. Ia mendapati sesosok lelaki bertopi biru tengah berdiri didepan pintunya. Lelaki itu memeriksa keadaan sekitar dengan menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri secara berulang kali, lalu menunduk dan menekan bagian depan topinya hingga ia dapat menutupi wajahnya.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

 _Shit_.

Lelaki dalam layar itu kembali membunyikan bel apartemen Jinyoung. Jinyoung menelan salivanya. Keringatnya terlihat sedikit bercucuran. Ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang, ya? Berbaiklah padanya. Dia tidak seperti yang media bicarakan. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bahwa dia tidak melakukannya? _Fighting_ , Park Jinyoung! Aku mencintaimu~ I love you~ Wo Ai Ni~"

"Jackson! Tidak, Jackson! Dengarkan aku—"

Terdengar suara panggilan yang terputus. _Hell_ , ingin sekali Park Jinyoung membunuh seseorang bernama Wang Jackson.

Park Jinyoung kini panik. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan menggigit kuku tangannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia sangat takut membukakan pintu apartemennya. Bahkan ia harus membukanya untuk orang asing. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal nekat yang nantinya akan berdampat buruk baginya.

 _He's so freakin' frustrated like a hell!_

Terdengar seperti suara menekan _password_ di depan rumahnya. Park Jinyoung jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tidak mungkin kan, Jackson memberikan nomor _password_ nya kepada lelaki itu? Ia terus bergulat dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa lelaki bertopi merah itu kini telah berhasil memasuki kediamannya.

Kini, lelaki itu berada di hadapan Jinyoung.

Awalnya, pertemuan tak terduga itu berlangsung hening selama beberapa detik.

"Eum, Kau—Park Jinyoung!?"

Hingga akhirnya, lelaki itu berhasil memecah suasananya.

"Hey, Senang bertemu denganmu~"

Jinyoung menatap pergerakkannya. Jelas, Jinyoung melihat dengan mata kepalanya. Lelaki bertopi biru itu tengah beranjak mendekati Jinyoung. Jinyoung rasa, ini pertanda yang buruk.

 _Hap._

Firasat Jinyoung, benar. Celaka. Lelaki ini, tengah memeluknya erat.

Tentu saja, perlakuannya membuat Jinyoung nyaris membeku. Matanya kini bahkan sukses membesar dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

 _Lord_.

Lelaki itu, Mark Tuan—kini, tengah memeluknya. Jinyoung benar-benar terlihat tersiksa mendapati hal itu.

Jinyoung rasa, Jackson harus segera menyiapkan batu nisannya. Ini menyangkut kesalahannya. Kesalahannya yang telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan lelaki bernama Mark Tuan.

Entah, hidup atau mati. Jinyoung akan tetap akan melakukan balas dendamnya.

* * *

 **{tebece}**

* * *

 _ **Next Spoiler;**_

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Eum—kau tahu kan tentang penyakit ' _antisocial personality disorder_ '? Dimana seseorang sangat susah untuk bersosialisasi terutama dengan orang asing? Ya, Jinyoung merupakan salah satu orang di dunia ini yang mengidap penyakit itu semenjak lahir."

"Bagaimanapun itu, aku meminta maaf karena tak memberitahumu dari awal, aku tahu kau pasti akan panik dan bingung awalnya."

"Mari—kita... kita buat kese.. kesepakatan!"

"Ke—sepakatan?"

"Aku ingin kau.. untuk..."

 _He's so freakin' weird_.

* * *

A/N: Alohaaaaaaa~ /lambai tangan bareng bambam. Ini fik kambek pertama yang aku tulis, setelah tiga taun gak munculin batang hidung/? ;-(

Aku berharap kalian suka dan ngefeel sama fik ini, karena emang uda lama aku ga nulis fik jadi mau nulis dan ngepublish fik untuk kesekian lamanya masi ragu-ragu ;u; dan yah, akhirnya tetap ngepublish walaupun masi ragu c;

Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Jackson nantinya~ Nantikan skinship-skinship dan gombalan _chessy_ yang akan dilakukan mark pada jinyoung seiring berkembangnya fik ini/?

Fyi, aku akan publish chapternya tiap hari senin. Jadi aku perkenakan untuk kalian (yang mau menunggu) untuk bersabar TuT itupun jika ada T^T

Kuharap kalian bisa melungkan waktu kalian untuk mengetik pada kolom _reviews_ , karena dengan dukungan kalian, aku bisa dengan semangat untuk nerusin fik ini.

See ya di next chap!

Byeeeee~


	3. The Deal? Emergency!

_**Bounty Hunters**_

.

 **Mark x Jinyoung**

.

 **Chapter 2;** _ **T**_ _he_ _ **D**_ _eal?_ _ **E**_ _mergency!_

o0o

 **Chapter Summary;**

"Park Jinyoung, kau—"

...

...

...

...

"Kau...

Kau—cantik. Untuk ukuran seorang pria."

Detik itu juga, seorang lelaki bernama Park Jinyoung tak sadarkan diri ditempat.

o0o

.

 **Warn(s); Yaoi/Shoneun-ai. Typo(sss). AU. OOC. Dirty Talk(sss). And any others ;w;**

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

Mark merasa lelaki bernama Park Jinyoung sangatlah kekanak-kanakan. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kesan _good impression_ pada Jinyoung karena hari ini hari pertamanya dengan Jinyoung bertemu.

Alih-alih tak memeluk balik Mark, lelaki bernama Park Jinyoung itu malah mendorongnya begitu keras. Akibatnya, bokong Mark adalah sasaran empuk pertama yang sukses menghamtan lantai dingin dengan tragis, yang tentu saja, kemudian disusul dengan aggota tubuh lainnya.

Mark menatap lelaki yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Lelaki itu menunduk, terlihat tak berani menatapnya. Seperkian detik setelahnya, lelaki itu beranjak duduk pada kursi yang sebelumnya terletak dibelakangnya. Mark benar-benar tak habis pikir. Matanya menatap lelaki itu dengan berbagai teka-teki, dan tak ketinggalan pula dengan mulutnya yang daritadi masih terbuka lebar.

 _Awkward._

Situasinya benar-benar _awkward_.

Inginnya, Mark memecah keheningan. Daritadi, sinkronisasi ruangan didalam begitu luar biasa hening. Tapi, entah ia harus berbuat apa. Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih ia duduk di sofa dalam ruangan itu. Ya, setelah insiden-tragis-tanpa-tahu-apa-sebabnya tadi, ia hanya beranjak menuju sofa tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Jelas, Mark sedang menunggu penjelasan lelaki yang kini tengah bersamanya di ruangan itu. Apa alasannya ia mendorong Mark? Ia hanya memeluk lelaki itu sebagai salam perkenalan. Lantas, apa ada yang salah dengan sebuah 'pelukan'-nya?

"Eum, jadi—kau sudah tahu kan, mengapa aku berada disini?"

 _Ah, finally_.

Mark berhasil memulai perbincangan.

...

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki itu. Mark semakin berfikir keras.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau bersikap seperti ini karena takut padaku? Bahwa aku buronan? Pelecehan seksual? Pembunuhan? _Hell, no._ Apakah bosmu belum memberitahumu? Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan itu semua, jika perlu aku tekankan."

Ya, kira-kira sederet kalimat itulah yang membuktikan hasil pikiran kerasnya.

...

Sialnya, masih hening. Lelaki itu tak berniat bahkan tuk bergeming. Rasanya, Mark seperti berbicara dengan bayangannya sendiri.

Tatapan intens yang Mark berikan, kian lama membuat kesabarannya entah mengapa menjadi minim. Pikirnya, ia tidak seharusnya terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti ini.

 _Sigh._

"Kau benar-benar tak menyambut tamumu dengan baik, ya!?"

...

Tidak ada balasan.

...

 _Brak!_

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, ya!?"

Terima kasih, atas benih-benih kejengkelan yang berhasil menyeruak ke tubuh Mark. Berkatnya, kini Ia berhasil mengambil tindakan dengan cara mengunci pergerakan lelaki yang kini berada dihadapnnya.

Tebakan Mark benar. Bahwa lelaki itu akan tetap diam. Pada awalnya, _sih_.

Hingga akhirnya, lelaki itu mendorong Mark, lalu mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Untunglah, otak genius Mark berhasil membaca pergerakan lelaki itu. Cekatan, ia segera mendorong lelaki itu agar kembali duduk.

Akhirnya, kini mata mereka bertemu. Sangat dramatis. Mark menatapnya begitu intens. Terus-terusan tanpa celah henti.

Hingga tiba-tiba, Mark menyadari sesuatu yang aneh menghiasi pandangan matanya. Terpampang secara cuma-cuma. Begitu cepat. Konkrit. Dan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Wajah lelaki itu sangat merah. Perubahan warna yang begitu abnormal. Setahu Mark, wajah orang tidak ada bisa yang semerah wajah lelaki itu.

Masalahnya adalah, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Tepatnya—seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Baik dari dahi, pelipis, hidung, pipi, bahkan hingga rahang bawah.

"Kau..."

Mark jadi mengkhawatirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau—wajahmu memerah!"

Menutup kedua kelopak matanya adalah tindakan yang lelaku itu tunjukkan pada Mark. Entah kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, yang jelas Mark semakin tidak paham akan situasi lelaki itu saat ini.

"Wajahmu... benar-benar sangat merah! Kau—tidak apa-apa?"

Mark melepas pegangannya dari _armrest_ kedua sisi kursi. Badannya kini ia tegakkan. Memberi jarak yang sedikit jauh dari sebelumnya—yah, walaupun bisa dibilang jaraknya masih terlihat dekat. Terlihat, pergerakan dari lelaki itu tengah merendahkan bahunya—awalnya bahunya benar-benar terangkat begitu tegang.

"Kau sakit?"

 _Ddrtt. Ddrtt._

Mark merasakan suatu getaran berasal dari saku _jeans_ nya. Ponsel barunya, bergetar.

Ia segera meraih benda itu dari sakunya—lalu menggeser ikon berwarna hijau di layar.

"Halo?" Ucap Mark sedikit melirih, setelah mendapati lelaki bernama Park Jinyoung itu, telah beranjak menuju ke suatu ruangan. Mark bertaruh, ruangan itu adalah kamar bernaungnya.

"Hai sobat~ Sudahkah kau bertemu Park Jinyoung? Biar kutebak, ia tidak menyambutmu dengan baik, kan?"

Terdengar suara kekehan disana.

Sial, tebakannya akurat. Mark merasa sangat naif. Helaan nafasnya kini menghasilkan sedikit embun di tepi _handphone_ nya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Eum—kau tahu kan tentang penyakit ' _antisocial personality disorder_ '? Dimana seseorang sangat susah untuk bersosialisasi terutama dengan orang asing? Ya, Jinyoung merupakan salah satu orang di dunia ini yang mengidap penyakit itu semenjak lahir. Tenang saja, awalnya dia memang seperti itu, nantinya juga akan beradaptasi denganmu jika sudah terbiasa. Yah, meskipun itu akan memakan waktu yang sedikit agak _lama_."

Intonasi khusus yang diberikan pada kata 'lama' yang terdengar, membuat Mark benar-benar _speechless_. Tak bisa berkata-kata adalah aksi temporernya. Menjawab apalagi.

"Bagaimanapun itu, aku meminta maaf karena tak memberitahumu dari awal, aku tahu kau pasti akan panik dan bingung awalnya—tapi, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau paham, kan~? Omong-omong, aku telah memparkirkan mobil didepan apartemen Jinyoung. Ingat! Mobil ini bukan untuk bersenang-senang, aku tahu kehidupanmu yang kacau sebelumnya, jadi kutekankan sekali lagi mobil ini untuk kau membantu menjalankan misi kami. Ku harap kau tak berkhianat~"

Mark tersenyum ejek. Seorang Wang Jackson yang begitu asing baginya, sangat mengerti akan kehidupan liarnya selama ini. Entah, Mark harus memberikan reaksi yang bagaimana pada lelaki itu.

"Ah—ya, bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin memberikan kunci mobil padamu. Aku tak ingin menunggu lama, diluar sangat dingin~"

Panggilan itu tertutup. Pandangan Mark kini beralih pada arah pintu yang kini tertutup rapat. Ke arah pintu—dimana terdapat seorang Park Jinyoung didalamnya. Seorang Park Jinyoung, lelaki pengidap penyakit _psikologis_ sosial.

Cukup mengejutkan bagi Mark. Karena ini pertama kalinya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Jinyoung.

Entah mengapa, ia menatap pintu itu cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia beranjak keluar tuk menemui seorang Wang Jackson.

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

Mark, kini tengah mengobservasi ruangan yang masih tak familiar baginya. Tersurat ketertegunan yang disuguhkan dari kedua mata sipitnya.

Seorang _hacker_. Layar komputer dimana-mana. _Keyboard_ yang entah berapa jumlahnya _._ Dan beberapa peralatan elektronik lainnya yang lagi-lagi tidak familiar bagi presensi Mark. Ada begitu banyak jumlahnya. Tentu saja, Mark tidak tahu apa fungsi peralatan-peralatan tersebut.

Mark berdecak kagum—lalu gelengan kepala ia sertakan. Mark benar-benar tak dapat menduga—pemandangan seperti sekarang ini hanya bisa ia lihat di film aksi saja, tetapi kini ia dapat melihatnya secara langsung.

Benar-benar aneh, dan begitu baru baginya. Kedua hal tersebut terjadi bersamaan.

Sesaat setelah acara-pengobservasian-nya berakhir, ia kembali menatap pintu kamar Jinyoung. Menghelas nafas adalah satu-satunya yang hanya bisa ia lakukan.

Kini, otaknya tengah berpikir keras. Berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Jinyoung keluar dari kamar itu, dan mencoba reka ulang pengenalan pertama mereka? Kali ini Mark mengambil tindakan untuk diam, dan memutuskan untuk memikirkannya secara akurat dan berhati-hati.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Matanya tetap mengarah pada pintu kamar Jinyoung.

Detik itu—

 _Brak!_

Mark terkejut. Secara tiba-tiba, pintu yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya, kini menampakkan sosok seorang Park Jinyoung. Masih tetap dengan _hoodie_ hitamnya, tapi kini tudungnya menutupi kepala Jinyoung. Tentu saja, Mark jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas kini.

Sejenak, Jinyoung menghirup dan mengeluarkan nafasnya dalam waktu yang cukup panjang. Mark salut tak bisa berkata apapun. Otak cerdasnya yang biasa ia pakai untuk menebak segala hal, kini jadi tak mempan jika berada didepan seseorang bernama Park Jinyoung.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan Park Jinyoung lakukan setelah ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, Park Jinyoung pasti akan melakukan suatu hal yang konyol—menurut firasat Mark—dengan kertas dan bolpoin yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya.

Mark mendadak berdigik ngeri melihat Park Jinyoung yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Mark khawatir jika sampai-sampai jantungnya akan keluar dari tubuhnya saat itu juga.

"Mari—kita... kita buat kese.. kesepakatan!"

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Mark untuk memproses kalimat yang Jinyoung ucapkan.

Ini pertama kalinya—semenjak mereka bertemu tentu saja, bahwa Jinyoung berbicara pada Mark. Memang sedikit aneh baginya, tapi Mark merasa bahwa ia seperti tengah memenangkan lotre. Jinyoung yang berbicara padanya, bagi Mark itu adalah sebuah _jackpot_ agar bisa menjadi dekat dengan Park Jinyoung untuk kedepannya. Yah, walaupun—Jinyoung mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sangat lirih dan pelan.

"Ke—sepakatan?"

Butuh waktu lama pula bagi Mark untuk menjawabnya. Intinya adalah, sedari tadi Mark masih asyik bergulat dengan pikirannya yang sangat _random_.

Jinyoung meletakkan kertas dan bolpoin yang ia bawa ke meja yang berada tepat didepan Mark duduk. Selanjutnya, ia masih berdiri didepannya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Mark. Alhasil, tentu saja Mark kebingungan.

"Jadi... sesuai dengan keinginanmu, aku—harus bagaimana?"

 _Sigh_.

Walaupun wajah Jinyoung membelakangi Mark, Mark dapat menebak bahwa Jinyoung kini terlihat sedikit tegang.

"Aku ingin..."

...

Mark masih terdiam.

"Aku.. aku ingin kau.."

...

Mark masih setia menunggu.

"Ingin kau untuk..."

...

Mark benar-benar masih setia menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya. Ia berani bersumpah.

"Jadi—kau ingin aku untuk?"

Mark mencela sesaat. Tentang sumpahnya tadi, ia menarik ucapan itu. Tersirat sedikit kejengkelan dari nada ia bicara. Mark merasa bahwa Jinyoung tengah mempermainkan kesabaran Mark sekarang ini.

"Aku ingin kau.. untuk... membuatkesepakatbahwakauakantinggaldisinisampaiakubisamembersihkannamamu!"

Rahang bawah Mark jatuh begitu dramatis—menyisakan Mark dengan tatapannya yang terkesan tak biasa pada Jinyoung. Yah, memang perlu diakui bahwa setahunya, semenjak ia bertemu Park Jinyoung, ia memang tidak pernah menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan wajar.

Lelaki itu, Jinyoung baru saja berkata begitu cepat. Membuahkan hasil, dimana Mark yang sukses menatapnya kompleks, menyuguhkan sebuah tatapan dengan berbagai makna yang terkandung.

Mengambil nafas yang panjang adalah salah satu hal yang Jinyoung lakukan setelah menunjukkan pertujukkan bak siapa-yang-dapat-berbicara-tercepat-disini pada Mark.

Lagi-lagi, butuh waktu yang cukup Mark untuk menjawab ucapan seorang Park Jinyoung.

"Eum—ya, jadi, aku harus menuliskan pernyataan bahwa aku akan tinggal disini sampai kau dan Jackson berhasil membersihkan namaku dari media?"

Park Jinyoung menatap Mark begitu cepat. Hanya butuh satu detik, hingga Jinyoung kembali memutar kepalanya—membelakangi wajah Mark kembali. Setelah mengisyaratkan anggukan, Jinyoung menuntun tubuhnya tuk duduk pada kursi favoritnya.

Mark menatap kertas yang terpapar di meja depannya. Lalu mengambil bolpoin dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana.

 _He's so freakin' weird_.

Kalimat itu terus-menerus menghantam pikiran Mark. Entah dengan alasan apa, tiba-tiba kedua sudut bibir tipis Mark terangkat secara lamban. Ia tersenyum. Mark Tuan tengah tersenyum. Saat itu. Begitu sumrigah. Entah mengapa.

Mungkin karena, Ia masih tidak menyangka bisa menemukan kepribadian Jinyoung yang 'sedikit' menggemaskan—apalagi di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Setidaknya, hal tersebutlah yang menghantui pikiran Mark saat ia menulis suatu 'kontrak' yang Jinyoung buat. Pikiran mengenai tingkah laku Jinyoung yang menggemaskan itu.

Anehnya, pikiran tersebut masih terus melekat pada otak Mark saat ia hendak menuju kamar mandi—untuk membersihkan diri. Layak suatu proses daur ulang yang tak dapat dihentikan.

Sepertinya, Mark hilang kendali, untuk saat ini.

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

Malamnya, seperti tebakan Mark, mereka benar-benar _awkward_. Hening dan penuh kesunyian. Keduanya kini menyantap makan malam masing-masing. Dua cup ramyun. Mark Tuan adalah seseorang yang benar-benar payah dalam hal memasak—bahkan memasak ramyun saja tak bisa. Terima kasih pada Jinyoung karena telah membuatkannya untuk Mark.

Tenggorokan Mark menjadi kering saat itu. Sepertinya—panggilan dari rahang tenggorokannya untuk segera mengonsumsi air.

 _Ehem_.

"Eum, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana letak air? Aku butuh minum."

Jinyoung tak memutar kursinya. Terlihat tangan kanannya yang kini menujuk suatu arah di ruangan itu—ia menunjuk letak lemari es. Mark sedikit kesal karena Jinyoung tak pernah menatapnya ketika berbicara dengannya—bahkan ia tidak berbicara pada Mark. Sambil membawa rasa sedikit kekesalannya, ia beranjak dari sofa—yang mungkin kini mejadi tempat duduk favoritnya—dan menuju ke tempat dimana lemari es berada.

Setelah ia mendapati yang ia inginkan, ia kembali duduk di sofa. Mengambil sumpitnya, dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Omong-omong, apa Jackson telah memberitahumu mengenai kenapa aku bisa disini?"

Mark sekilas menatap kursi hitam itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku sedikit bingung dengan dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku, dan kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba dia datang ke kamar hotel yang kupesan. Dia juga tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa akan membantuku melewati ini semua."

Mark menghela nafas. Jinyoung masih tak bergeming. Tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki berambut hitam itu akan menjawab.

"Otomatis aku panik. Jujur, awalnya, aku sempat curiga padanya. Kukira dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku."

Mark menyantap ramyun terakhirnya. Mengunyahnya dengan cukup kasar.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bahkan kalian tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar bersalah atau tidak, tapi kalian cukup yakin untuk membantuku, jadi—"

"—Aku dan Jackson tidak akan pernah memihak pada orang yang melakukan perbuatan kriminal yang keji. Tentu pekerjaan kami merupakan suatu pelanggaran kriminal yang ilegal—tetapi tetap saja, kami sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih klien."

Mark menghentikan kunyahannya. Masih setia menngamati punggung kursi itu.

"Kami—bukanlah duo pengecut yang mau membantu penjahat secara diam-diam hanya karena untuk mendapatkan bayaran tinggi."

"Hey—aku tak bermaksud menyebut kau dan Jackson seperti itu!"

Mark merasa tesinggung. Ia memang benar-benar tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Mark mengernyitkan dahinya. Terdengar suara 'slurp' yang cukup nyaring di telinga Mark. Menginformasikan pada Mark bahwa dibalik kursi itu, Jinyoung tengah menyantap ramyunnya dengan tenang.

"Tahu—apa?"

"Tahu bahwa kau hanya... penasaran tentang asal usul kami."

Jinyoung meletakkan cup ramyunnya ke sisi kiri meja.

"Bagaimana aku tidak penasaran—Jackson tiba-tiba muncul di kamar hotel yang tak pernah kuinformasikan pada siapa-siapa di hari itu dan tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia akan menolongku, bahkan kalian tidak tahu apa aku benar-benar telah melakukan pembunuhan atau—"

"Tidak, kau salah. Jackson dan aku telah mengetahuinya."

"Apa!?"

"Aku melihatnya semua. Malam itu—dan apa yang terjadi padamu."

Mark terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap kearah kursi itu tak percaya. Rasanya, adrenalinnya tengah terpacu saat ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya!? Kau berada di klub malam itu?"

"Tidak. Aku memonitoring itu semua lewat CCTV."

Jinyoung mengambil beberapa langkah—ia lalu membuka lemari es dan meminum sebotol air yang ada ditangannya. Setelah itu, dirinya membuang cup ramyunnya.

"Malam itu, Jackson ingin menemui kliennya. Aku meretas semua CCTV yang ada di sekitar klub."

Mark hanya diam. Ia tengah menunggu. Menunggu Jinyoung tuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mendapati hal yang aneh ketika melihat CCTV depan ruangan dimana kau tertuduh melakukan pembunuhan. Aku—melihatnya. Lelaki berjaket putih itu, memaksa seorang wanita untuk masuk ke kamar itu. Awalnya, aku mengaggap hal itu wajar—karena insiden itu berada di klub. Maksudku, bukankah orang-orang pergi ke klub dengan tujuan itu?"

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya. Ia tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Mark. Ia kembali beranjak menuju tempat duduknya.

"Wanita itu tidak keluar dari ruangan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi kukira—tidak ada yang aneh. Mungkin, keduanya tengah melakukan hubungan seks. Tetapi, aku merasakan hal ganjil saat seorang pria berjas hitam datang menghampiri ruangan mereka. Ia membawa suatu bungkusan plastik. Entah apa isinya. Tak lama setelah itu, ada dua pria berpakaian serba putih menyusul dan masuk kedalamnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa orang berpakaian seperti ahli pembasmi hama masuk ke dalam ruangan itu."

Mark melangkahkan kakinya. Menuju ke arah Jinyoung.

"Sekitar lima belas menit setelah itu, pria berjas hitam dan pria berjaket putih itu keluar dari ruangan. Anehnya, pria berjaket putih itu tak memakai jaketnya lagi. Aku mengira bahwa dia telah mengganti pakaiannya. Jelas aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Sementara, menunggu kedua pria berpakaian serba putih keluar, Jackson tiba-tiba menghubungiku. Dia berkata ada yang aneh di klub itu. Bartender yang berada didepannya mendapat suatu panggilan, dan tak lama setelah menjawab panggilan itu, ia tergesa-gesa mengambil sesuatu di rak atas. Ia kemudian memasukkan suatu bubuk kedalam _cocktail_. Dan _cocktail_ itu—diberikan padamu. Jackson melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya."

Mark memutar kursi itu. Mendapati Jinyoung dengan matanya yang kini membesar. Mark membawa kursi kayu kecil yang terletak di bawah sofa. Ia tempatkan tepat di depan Jinyoung berada. Kini, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ceritakan semua padaku."

Mark, mencengkram kedua bahu Jinyoung dengan tatapan serius.

"..."

"Kumohon."

Jinyoung sekilas melihat tatapan itu. Gugup adalah rasa yang menghantam seluruh tubuhnya kini. Wajahnya menunduk seketika.

"Ke-mudian... Jackson... Jackson..."

"Ceritakanlah secara perlahan. Aku ingin mendengarkannya lebih jelas."

Tetap dengan posisi dimana Mark masih menyentuh kedua bahu itu.

"Jackson... mendapatkan pesan dari klien, bahwa mereka ingin bertemu di lantai dua. Apapun itu, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Sebelum menaiki tangga, ia menoleh ke arahmu. Dia terkejut mendapati kau yang tak sadarkan diri tengah digotong entah kemana."

Mark tidak mempercayai ini semua. Dia memang benar-benar dijebak. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemah, tangannya melepas eratan pada bahu itu. Jinyoung tetap menunduk.

"Setelah urusan selesai, Jackson langsung menelponku. Dia menceritakan apa yang ia lihat malam itu. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu indentitas tentang dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku dan Jackson bertekad untuk memikirkannya secara positif. Kami berkesepakatan bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa nantinya."

"Paginya, aku melihat berita tentang dirimu, tentang pelecehan seksual bahkan pembunuhan. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Berita bilang bahwa lelaki berjaket putih itu adalah dirimu, jelas-jelas Jackson mengatakan bahwa malam itu kau memakai _t-shirt_ berwarna biru. Aku mencoba meretas kembali CCTV di klub—dan mendapati bahwa insiden yang aku lihat lewat CCTV tadi malam hilang. Insiden itu terjadi sekitar jam sebelas malam. Aku berulang kali memeriksa video CCTV itu, tetapi nihil. Apa yang aku lihat tadi malam, tidak ada dalam rekaman video CCTV itu. Seseorang dengan sengaja menghapusnya. Aku mencoba mencari rekaman CCTV dimana lokasi Jackson dan dirimu berada. Sialnya, tidak ada CCTV disana. Aku segera menghubungi Jackson, seperti biasa Jackson sudah menduga dan memahami situasi, lalu ia segera mencarimu. Dan berakhirlah kau disini—sekarang."

Mark tertawa layak idiot. Merasa bodoh. Frustasi. Kesal. Semua terpancar dari tubuhnya.

Kakinya menuntunnya tuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Menggosok kepalanya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Jadi, benar—seseorang telah menjebakku!?"

Jinyoung menatap tubuh Mark yang tengah berdiri. Kemudian, sebuah anggukan ia syaratkan pada Mark. Masih tetap tak menatap wajah Mark, tentunya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk kian waktu yang lama.

Jinyoung paham.

Tentang,

Mark yang benar-benar tengah menderita sekarang ini.

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

"Selamat pagii~"

Jinyoung terkejut—makanan yang baru ia santap secara otomatis masuk kedalam tenggorokannya, membuat ia terbatuk. Mark yang melihat hal tersebut, segera mengambilkan air pada Jinyoung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

Mark mengusap punggung lelaki itu.

Jinyoung menerima gelas dari Mark dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega setelah meneguk satu gelas air sebelumnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu terkejut, hehe. Wow, kau memasak sup rumput laut?!"

Mark segera duduk di kursi meja makan itu. Ia mengambil sendok, lalu mencicip kuah sup dari makanan yang telah Jinyoung buat. Kelakuannya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Itu hanya sup rumput laut, tidak susah untuk membuatnya, dan kini Mark bertingkah berlebihan melihat makanan itu.

Jinyoung menunduk ke bawah.

 _Dia benar-benar aneh_.

"Eummm~ Ini sangat enak. Benar-benar enak."

Jinyoung menatap Mark sekilas. Ia begitu menikmati makanannya.

 _Ia benar-benar sangat kekanak-kanakan_.

.

o0o

.

Jinyoung memberi sedikit air pada spons yang ia pegang—hingga muncul busa-busa beraroma yang mendominasi. Tangannya kemudian menyapu piring didepannya dengan spons itu.

Jinyoung masih tak habis pikir. Kemarin, sebelum Jinyoung membuatkan ramyun untuk makan malam mereka berdua, Mark sempat memaksa agar ia tidur bersamanya di kamar. Mark terus memaksa dengan berbagai alasan—tidur di sofa tidaklah nyaman, banyak nyamuk yang akan mengganggunya bahkan ia berasalan ia akan mati kedinginan jika tidur disana. Jinyoung benar-benar menganggap bahwa dia sangat kekanak-kanakan. Meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama berjenis kelamin sama, tetap saja Jinyoung meragukan Mark. Ia takut fobianya akan semakin parah jika akan tidur satu ranjang bersama lelaki itu.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Jinyoung tadi malam, Mark memang tak bergeming dari sofa. Awalnya, Jinyoung merasa tak enak padanya dan ingin mengijinkannya agar tidur bersama Jinyoung. Tapi, Jinyoung benar-benar mencintai dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko jika nantinya penyakitnya kambuh disaat Mark tertidur. Itu sangat, sangat akan merepotkan—bagi dirinya tentu saja.

Jinyoung tahu bahwa suasan hati Mark sangat kacau. Dia sangat paham akan hal itu. Tapi haruskah Mark seperti ini? Ada kalanya dia tiba-tiba terdiam, lalu menit setelah itu kembali tersenyum dan _talkactive_ lagi?

Mark kini benar-benar mengalami _mood swing_ yang parah. Kacau. Tercampur aduk, dan kelamkabut. Jinyoung berharap Mark bisa membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Mungkin, Jinyoung bisa menghiburnya. _Itupun masih mungkin._ Nominalnya bahkan termasuk rendah tuk di persentasikan.

Jinyoung masih tetap saja menganggap Mark sebagai orang asing. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa melakukan komunikasi terlebih dahulu padanya.

Jinyoung menghidupkan kran air. Mengarahkan piring yang penuh busa itu di bawah aliran air yang cukup deras.

"AH!"

Mata Jinyoung seketika terbelalak. Kini matanya terfokus pada kedua tangan yang berhasil menangkup badan Jinyoung dari samping. Jinyoung segera menoleh ke kiri—mendapati Mark yang tengah memeluknya begitu erat bak bayi koala.

"Terima kasih, Jinyoung—Ah, bolehkah aku memanggil namamu secara informal?"

"..."

"Terima kasih, Jinyoung-ah~"

Jinyoung bahkan belum sempat menjawab. Lelaki itu sudah seenak dengkulnya memanggil nama belakangnya. Ck, benar-benar _such a kid_.

Mark semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Jinyoung. Matanya begitu dalam menatap mata Jinyoung—walaupun itu hanya sekilas, karena lagi-lagi Jinyoung menolak melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

"Yak! A-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Usaha melepas pelukan Mark hanyalah semakin membuat tangkupan dari lawannya menjadi kencang dan makin melekat. Terlihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan perubahan. Berubah menjadi sangat merah—untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Eiii~ wajahmu memerah lagi."

Mark tersenyum sumrigah. Tanda kemenangan baginya. Entah mengapa ia berfikiran seperti itu.

Mark segera mematikan sakelar kran air. Ia mengambil kedua piring dari tangan Jinyoung. Lalu meletakkannya pada rak piring di sebelahnya—sedikit tak sabaran.

Mark menemukan hal baru. Jika dipikir-piki,r menggoda Jinyoung sangatlah mengasyikkan. Mungkin, hal tersebut akan menjadi hobi terbaru Mark untuk kedepannya. Jinyoung sangat menggemaskan ketika wajahnya memerah, membuat Mark benar-benar gemas padanya.

"Park Jinyoung! Tatap aku."

Jinyoung semakin terkejut, ketika kedua tangan hangat Mark menyentuh pipinya lalu mengarahkan wajahnya kehadapan wajah Mark.

"Terima kasih, sudah memberi selimut tadi malam. Ah! Juga untuk makanan untuk pagi ini."

Mark menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Ia terlihat begitu girang menatap sosok yang berada didepannya.

Tidak dengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung terlihat sangat frustasi dan panik akan perlakuan Mark padanya saat ini. Ia segera menjauhkan kedua tangan Mark dari pipinya. Jinyoung memukul-mukul dadanya. Terima kasih pada Mark karena telah mengundang eksitensi penderitaannya sekali lagi.

 _Uhuk. Uhuk._

Park Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya—bermaksud tuk menjauhi Mark.

"Park Jinyoung. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Mau ku ambilkan air?"

Mark menahan pergerakan Jinyoung. Ia memegang erat tangan kanan Jinyoung saat ini. Sementara itu, Jinyoung yang masih memukul dadanya dengan tangan kirinya hanya berharap agar Mark melepaskan tangannya. Tentu saja, Jinyoung membelakangi Mark. Mark tak bisa begitu jelas melihat wajah Jinyoung dari belakang.

"Ja-jangan.."

Suara Jinyoung begitu lirih.

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu."

"Ja-jangan melakukan s-skinship... denganku."

Kali ini, suaranya dicampur dengan dahakan batuk. Mark berusaha mendekati Jinyoung agar bisa mendengarkannya lebih jelas.

"Jangan apa? Suaramu tidak jelas. Ucapkan sekali lagi padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

"Kubilang... Kau! Jangan berani melakukan _skinship_ padaku!"

Suara Jinyoung kali ini benar-benar bertambah volume. Rasanya ia tak kuat lagi. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, dan Jinyoung khawatir ia akan pingsan saat itu. Ia menarik tangannya dari pegangan Mark sekuat tenaga agar bisa terlepas, dan—

 _Bruk!_

—Ia tidak akan mengira bahwa perlawanannya tadi hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dirinya.

Kini. Dia. Dan Mark. Tubuh mereka—saling berdekatan. Jinyoung tak mengira akan jatuh ke lantai dan mendapati tubuh Mark yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Benar-benar _awkward_.

Keduanya saling terdiam. Mark menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Jinyoung kini bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah menatap Mark dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang, yah, cukup lama.

Setelah sadar dari lamunan, Jinyoung menoleh kearah samping. Lagi-lagi, menghindari kontak mata dengan Mark. Sesak nafasnya semakin parah. Ia terus-menerus berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar stabil. Tangannya kembali memukul-mukul dadanya—mengusik sesak nafasnya agar segera pergi.

"O-oi, Park Jinyoung. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau sakit? Kenapa kau begitu mengeluarkan banyak keringat di dahimu!"

Lagi-lagi Mark menyentuh kedua pipi Jinyoung. Ia bahkan meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya di atas dahi Jinyoung—selama seperkian detik. Memastikan suhu badan lelaki itu.

Mark sedikit panik dan Jinyoung masih tetap dengan penderitaannya. Mark sibuk mengarahkan wajah Jinyoung ke kanan-ke kiri—dan lagi-lagi untuk memastikan apakah Jinyoung benar-benar sakit parah atau tidak.

Observasinya berhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu berwarna _pink_ melekat pada wajah Jinyoung.

Itu—bibir Jinyoung. Warnanya sangat cerah. Merah muda merona. Bentuknya bahkan sedikit padat pada bagian bawah, bak buah plum. Lekukannya begitu pas. Sejatinya, proporsi itu meninggalkan kesan cantik pada wajah lelaki itu.

Mark menelan salivanya. Kedipan matanya terus-menerus ia lakukan, tanpa sadar. Disertai gelengan-gelengan kepalanya yang begitu gesit. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Mark saat ini. Ini sudah kedua kalinya seorang bernama Park Jinyoung membuat seorang Mark Tuan _playboy_ kelas kakap, keluar dari kendalinya.

Hening.

Jinyoung masih dengan penderitaannya.

Dan,

Mark masih terdiam.

"Park Jinyoung."

Ucap Mark setelah itu. Menatap mata Park Jinyoung begitu serius, seketika.

Jinyoung tak menatapnya. Ia masih sibuk mengatur pernafasannya.

Hening terulang.

Mark mengangkat dagu Jinyoung dengan tangannya. Itupun secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Park Jinyoung melakukan kontak mata lagi dengannya—lagi, dan secara tidak langsung.

Mata mereka bertemu. Satu pasang lain menatap dengan penuh keseriusan didalamnya. Sedangkan satu pasang lainnya menatap dengan penuh kefrustasian.

"Park Jinyoung, kau—"

...

...

...

...

"Kau..."

"Kau,

Kau—cantik. Untuk ukuran seorang pria."

Detik itu juga, seorang lelaki bernama Park Jinyoung tak sadarkan diri ditempat.

 _Ini darurat!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _BENAR-BENAR DARURAT!_

* * *

 **{tebece}**

* * *

 _ **Next Spoiler;**_

"Aku benar-benar khawatir, aku... aku benar-benar panik. Apa yang harus kulakuan? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"—HOLY SHIT! MARK KUMOHON TENANGLAH SEJENAK DAN MARI DENGARKAN PERKATAANKU!"

"Tak perlu bertindak was-was seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu identitasmu, Mark Tuan."

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku, Kim Wonpil. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Tuan."

"Eum—mari kita sedikit berbincang. Tentang Park Jinyoung. Jadi, seberapa kuat kau menahan untuk mematuhi 'larangan' dari Park Jinyoung?"

"Yah, maksudku, kau tahulah—awalnya Jinyoung memang sangat menjengkelkan, tapi jika dilihat lebih seksama, _he's so fine, cute, and innocent as hell_. Siapa yang tidak gemas dengan tatapan _puppy_ nya?"

"Maafkanlah dia untuk saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ketika aku bertanya, salahkan pada Jackson yang tak menginformasikan hal penting tentangmu pada Mark."

* * *

A/N: Alohaaaaaaaa.

Kali ini, diriku gamau basa-basi terlalu panjang, keke x'''9 Karena chapter fik ini sendiri uda 4k plus plusss 5555

Semoga kalian bisa suuuuuper dupeeeeerrrrrr suka sama chap ini!

Jangan lupa ya, kumohon semohonnya meluangkan waktu luang kalian, tuk meninggalkan jejak lewat kolom reviews/follow/fav stori ini :'d Karena, dari support kalian aku bisa benar-benar antusias untuk ngelanjutkan fik ini :'d

Oh, ya, terima kasih yang telah memberi saya begitu banyak support~

Arigatou—minna-san!

Byeeee.

Oh, ya, jangan lupa aku akan kembali hari senin minggu depan x'd

Stay tuned.

See ya next chap~


	4. His Phobia

_**Bounty Hunters**_

.

 **Mark x Jinyoung**

.

 **Chapter 4;** _ **H**_ _is_ _ **p**_ _hobia_

.

o0o

 **Chapter Summary;**

"Kau gila!?"

"Bisakah kau menghentikan acara-balas-dendammu? _Freakin hell_ , ini masih jam enam pagi dan kau berlagak seperti ibu tiri membangunkan anaknya. Ok, aku minta maaf terkait soal kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang dirimu. Bukankah kau berkata pada Wonpil bahwa kau akan memaafkanku, setidaknya—"

"Bisakah kau bersikap disiplin? Siapa juga yang sedang melakukan acara-belas-dendam kepadamu!?"

—perkataan Jinyoung merubah suasananya hatinya lagi. Ditambah, dengan aksi Jinyoung melempar kertas kearahnya.

Yup, terima kasih untuk Jinyoung karena telah berhasil meretakkan perasaan girang Mark beberapa detik yang lalu.

o0o

.

 **Warn(s); Yaoi/Shoneun-ai. Typo(sss). AU. OOC. Dirty Talk(sss). And any others ;w;**

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

Persetan dengan otaknya yang benar-benar diluar kendali. Mark rasa, ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal.

Kini, ia hanya perlu mencari _handphone_ -nya—sesaat setelah meletakkan tubuh Jinyoung ke sofa yang empuk. Sial, dimana ia menaruh _handphone_ nya pagi tadi!?

Matanya tak fokus, begitu pula dengan kaki bodohnya yang menuntun badannya berulang-kali tak tentu arah—benar-benar bingung harus mencari _handphone_ nya kemana lagi.

Mark ingat bahwa pagi tadi ia memainkannya diatas sofa, jadi—

Ya! Sofa!

Puji Tuhan.

Akhirnya ingatan Mark pagi tadi menghantam memorinya. Terima kasih kepada ingatannya yang begitu keparat.

Tubuh Jinyoung terpapar di atas sofa, tatapan Mark menunjukkan keraguan yang luar biasa. Entah apa alasannya. Detik itu, Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih tubuh Jinyoung. Mengangkat tubuh kanan Jinyoung dengan tangan kirinya, membuat tubuh Jinyoung sedikit miring. Pada kesempatan itu, tangan Mark yang satunya meraba-raba bagian sofa. Hembusan lega terdengar setelah Mark mendapati benda keras di tangannya.

Dibuatnya posisi tubuh Jinyoung kembali semula—itupun secara perlahan. Mencari kata 'Jackson' di layar _handphone_ nya adalah tindakan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Kali ini dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Halo!?"

Ia setengah berteriak. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, suaranya sangat cempreng. Memekak telinga.

 _Ehem. Erk._

Merebak suara _raspy_ disana. Tepat di ponsel canggih Mark.

"Ok, Mark. Sebelumnya, pertama, terimakasih telah membangunku dari mimpi indahku, kedua, kuharap untuk kedepannya kau tidak akan berteriak saat menelponku karena suaramu sukses membuat telingaku berhisteris."

Kan, sudah dibilang. Suaranya memekak telinga. Jackson bahkan hampir menangis mendengarnya.

"Gawat! Ini darurat! Benar-benar DARURAAATTTTT!"

Bukankah, beberapa detik lalu, Jackson telah melarang Mark untuk berteriak? Mark, si keparat. Jackson benar-benar menangis dalam hatinya sekarang.

"Mark, _i think you need to calm down for a while_. Kumohon jangan berteriak lagi, dan jelaskan secara perlahan agar aku mengerti situasinya."

Sesuai arahan Jackson. Mark mengatur pernafasannya agar stabil. Menenangkan dirinya.

"Park Jinyoung, dia... dia tak sadarkan diri."

Sejatinya, berita dari Mark membuat Jackson tidak benar-benar terkejut. Seolah, ia mengerti bahwa hal itu akan terjadi.

"Mark, sepertinya aku—"

"—Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa! Aku sudah memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, suhunya normal. Tetapi, ia terus mengerluarkan keringat dari dahinya—"

"Ok, Mark, dengarkan—"

Mark yang panik membuat Jackson terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya mendadak.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir, aku... aku benar-benar panik. Apa yang harus kulakuan? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Mark, tenanglah dan dengarkan penje—"

"Masalahnya, dia terlihat baik-baik saja dari kemarin jadi aku tidak tahu bahwa kondisi badannya sedikit tidak stabil, hingga akhirnya dia pingsan. Aku—"

Helaan nafas Jackson seolah-olah menggema. Dari semua kata yang tersedia di kamus chinanya, jengkel adalah penjelasan yang cocok untuk memaparkan perasaan Jackson sekarang ini.

Jackson menghirup nafas kuat-kuat, ia kini bahkan mengatur volume suara. Mungkin, tuk bersiap-siap.

"—HOLY SHIT! MARK KUMOHON TENANGLAH SEJENAK DAN MARI DENGARKAN PERKATAANKU!"

Untungnya, Mark terdiam. Tetapi ruginya, tenggorokan Jackson kini merasakan sakit. Cukup menyiksa. Dan, ingatkan pada Jackson bahwa ia baru saja bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Huh, idiot. Suruh siapa untuk berteriak lantang kalau tenggorokannya bahkan masih kering bak ladang tandus.

"Mark, aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi. Maaf sebelumnya tidak sempat menjelaskan beberapa 'larangan' yang harus yang patuti jika harus hidup dengan Park Jinyoung. Anak itu—akan baik-baik saja. Bawa dia ke klinik psikiater dekat taman Hongdae. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya setelah ini. Ingat! Bawa dia sekarang juga, okay?"

Jackson menutup panggilannya. Mark termenung. Ia merasa tubuhnya mulai tak normal. Lihat saja, kakinya yang bergemetar hebat sekarang ini.

Ketika ia merasakan getaran di tangannya, jarinya dengan lincah memainkan layar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengambil topi dan kunci mobil pemberian Jackson kemarin. Mark berharap Jinyoung akan membaik setelah ini.

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

Topi merah Mark sedikit terangkat, berkat pergerakan tangannya sendiri. Ia menatap bangunan berdominasi serba kaca transparan yang berada dihadapnnya. Walau penuh keraguan, langkah kakinya tetap menuntun tubuhnya memasuki pintu otomatis itu.

"Selamat pagi."

Mark menekan _brim_ topinya kebawah. Wajahnya kini sukses tak terekpos. Dan Jinyoung masih setia tak sadarkan diri di punggung kurus Mark.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apakah anda telah mengatur pertemuan dengan dokter?"

"Eum, itu—"

Sekilas, Mark menatap wanita berpakaian rapi itu. Detik kemudian, wanita itu terlihat terkejut ketika matanya tersorot pada seseorang yang berada di punggung Mark.

"Ah, pasien Park Jinyoung. Mari saya antar."

Awalnya, Mark bingung. Tetapi, tetap saja tubuhnya mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang. Wanita itu mengentarkannya ke lantai paling atas. Mereka melewati tangga, bentuknya melingkar dengan jari-jari yang lumayan besar dan arah yang berbelok-belok. Lutut Mark sedikit pegal dibuatnya. Tentu saja, karena Park Jinyoung yang masih loyal bertengger di punggungnya.

Wanita itu sedikit berbincang banyak mengenai Jinyoung saat mereka berjalan.

Seperti misalnya,

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama sekali saya tak melihat Park Jinyoung-ssi datang kesini dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Saya rasa terakhir saya melihatnya pingsan sudah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu."

Dan,

"Saat itu, Jinyoung-ssi masih sangat malu dengan kami semua, bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengan dokter dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Saya terkejut hari ini terjadi lagi. Saya kira Park Jinyoung-ssi sudah mulai membuka pandangannya terhadap kehidupan sekitarnya."

Beberapa kali anggukan yang penuh kecanggungan itu. Adalah Respon Mark tiap kali wanita itu usai berbicara.

Meskipun begitu, ia menancapkan sederet kalimat itu kedalam memorinya. Mungkin saja berguna baginya untuk menghadapi Jinyoung, untuk kedepannya.

"Omong-omong, boleh saya bertanya? Ini pertama kali saya melihat Anda. Setahu saya, Jinyoung-ssi selalu diantarkan oleh Jackson-ssi atau Jaebum-ssi. Yah, walaupun sekarang ia sudah terbiasa datang kesini sendiri tiap minggunya. Apakah Anda teman Jinyoung-ssi?"

Mark awalnya terdiam. Ia menggaris bawahi kata Jaebum sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan kata itu kedalam memorinya. Ia pikir kenalan Jinyoung di dunia ini hanya seorang Wang Jackson.

Intinya, Mark jadi penasaran akan sosok seorang Jaebum bagi Jinyoung.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Ketukan pada pintu yang dihasilkan dari tangan wanita itu, membuat seseorang didalam menyerukan kata 'masuklah', yang terdengar hingga ke telinga Mark. Wanita itu mempersilahkan Mark untuk masuk setelah membukakan pintu. Tak lupa ia membungkuk pada seseorang didalam, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruangan itu—setelah sesaat Mark memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, baringkan tubuh Jinyoung di kursi ini."

Mark mendapati sosok berjas putih tengah mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah kursi yang menurut Mark mirip dengan kursi periksa dokter gigi—bedanya tidak ada peralatan yang bergantungan disekitar kursinya.

Awalnya, Mark sedikit bingung. Ia bahkan belum memberi tahu bahwa ia tengah membopong lelaki bernama Park Jinyoung padanya. Tetapi, otaknya tiba-tiba membeberkan informasi kilat padanya. Sosok itu adalah psikiater yang menangani Jinyoung, dan Jinyoung adalah pasiennya. Sudah sepatutnya, seorang psikiter tuk menghafal pasiennya sendiri. Ya, kan?

Mark yang paham akan arahan sosok itu segera menempatkan tubuh Jinyoung. Lanjutnya, ia putar tangan kanannya bermaksud melemaskan ototnya yang sedikit pegal.

Mark mengamati ruangan tersebut. Ketika matanya menemukan sebuah kursi dekat Jinyoung terbaring, ia segera beranjak.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Mark tertegun. Tidak paham akan maksud sosok berjas putih itu. Lagi-lagi, _brim_ topinya ia turunkan ke bawah. Menutupi wajah Mark. Tuk berjaga-jaga, tentu saja. Ya, bagaimanapun, dan segenting apapun situasinya, Mark tetaplah seorang buronan. Dan ia harus berhati-hati untuk keluar.

Lelaki itu terkekeh. Mendapati kelakuan Mark. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya, mencari beberapa pil yang terpapar sedikit berantakan di rak obatnya.

Mark tentu jadi bingung. Kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba tertawa?

"Tak perlu bertindak was-was seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu identitasmu, Mark Tuan."

Lelaki itu beranjak menuju eksitensi Mark berada. Mark benar-benar tercengang ketika lelaki lawan bicaranya itu menyebut namanya sedikit keras.

Mark menatap lelaki yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya kini. Lelaki itu membaca mata Mark penuh keyakinan. Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia duduk disamping Mark. Meletakkan beberapa pil dan satu gelas yang berisikan air penuh.

"Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Aku tahu kau memiliki sejuta pertanyaan sekarang ini, padaku."

Lagi. Mark tercengang. Terkesiap. Dicampur dengan rasa keheranan yang mendominasi.

"Eum, singkatnya—Jackson adalah teman terbaikku. Kami saling kenal dan dekat dari masih berstatus bocah ingusan hingga sekarang ini. Aku mempercayai dia. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku sudah tahu apa pekerjaannya dan yah, terkadang dia juga meminta bantuan kepadaku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jadi, intinya bisa dibilang aku—adalah komplotan Jackson dan Jinyoung."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Tangannya teulur pada Mark.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku, Kim Wonpil. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Tuan."

Mark terlihat ragu-ragu. Jelas, Ia masih tak paham akan situasi.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau 'sedikit' terkejut akan pernyataanku, tapi percayalah, aku tidak akan memberitu polisi bahkan siapapun pun tentang keberadaanmu kini yang berada di apartemen Jinyoung, karena tentu itu akan menyusahkan kedua temanku."

Tangan lelaki itu tak lagi mengulur ke arah Mark. Angkatan bahunya memperlihatkan seolah-olah dia benar-benar tenang akan keberadaan Mark. Ck, untuk pertama kalinya. Dalam hidup Mark. Ia merasa bodoh.

Ia tidak tahu orang asing mana lagi yang secara diam-diam tahu akan identitasnya.

"Jadi—apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku malam itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tetapi, Jackson berkata bahwa kau tak bersalah dan ingin membantu masalahmu bersama-sama, jadi, mungkin... aku bisa membantumu pula."

Mark memutar kepalanya. Menoleh pada wajah Jinyoung yang begitu lelap dari pejaman matanya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau tidak akan memberi Jinyoung sesuatu yang membuat dia agar bisa terbangun?"

Lelaki itu, Wonpil tersenyum.

"Tunggulah sebentar sobat. Ia hanya pingsan karena 'syok' jadi tenang saja. Dia terlalu bekerja keras dan selalu tidur begitu malam, aku sangat membeci hal itu yang kini telah menjadi rutinitasnya, jadi aku membiarkannya untuk beristirahat."

Mark menatap Jinyoung. Cukup prihatin. Dan begitu seksama.

"Eum—mari kita sedikit berbincang. Tentang Park Jinyoung. Jadi, seberapa kuat kau menahan untuk mematuhi 'larangan' dari Park Jinyoung?"

Wonpil menatap Mark dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mark bahkan tak dapat memecahkan arti dari tatapan itu.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

 _Smirk_.

Yang Wonpil lakukan saat ini.

"Yah, maksudku, kau tahulah—awalnya Jinyoung memang sangat menjengkelkan, tapi jika dilihat lebih seksama, _he's so fine, cute, and innocent as hell_. Siapa yang tidak gemas dengan tatapan _puppy_ nya?"

Wonpil memejamkan matanya dan membuat ekspresi yang sedikit berlebihan ketika menekankan kata paling akhir yang ia ucapkan. Wonpil kembali tersenyum ketika menatap Mark. Mark merasa ia adalah _blackhole_.

Jujur, sejujur-jujurnya dari lubuk hati Mark terdalam, Jinyoung memang sangat cantik. Bahkan manis?

Entahlah. Kata yang cocok tuk mendekskripsikan presensi Jinyoung di dunia ini. Yang jelas, Jinyoung, lelaki itu sukses membuat Mark sempat gemas. Itupun di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Bahkan, belum genap seminggu Mark tinggal bersamanya, ia sudah menemukan hobi barunya untuk Jinyoung. Jinyoung dengan balutan warna merah di wajahnya adalah _something precious_ yang sanggup mengunggah hati Mark.

"Jadi—siapa yang tahan untuk tidak menyentuh dan menggodanya—tunggu!"

Wonpil menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Mark. Wonpil merasakan hal itu.

"Mari kutebak. Jackson—belum memberi tahumu tentang 'larangan' yang harus yang patuti agar bisa hidup berdampingan dengan Jinyoung, benar, kan!?"

Ini kedua kalinya Wonpil berkata sesuatu tentang 'larangan' yang ada kaitannya dengan Jinyoung. Ia jadi ingat sesuatu. Bahkan, tadi Jackson sempat meminta maaf padanya karena ia belum sempat memberi tahu tentang hal itu kepada Mark.

Mark jadi benar-benar penasaran. Apa sebenarnya isi 'larangan' itu dan seberapa pentingkah hal tersebut hingga Mark harus mematuhinya?

"Huh, Jackson benar-benar ceroboh. Aku bahkan sudah melakukan _treatment_ yang optimal pada Jinyoung, dan lagi-lagi dia merusak apa yang telah kuperjuangkan."

Wonpil memijat keningnya. Lagi-lagi, bagi Mark, ia menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Aku akan memberi tahu padamu, sekarang. Ingat! Kau harus menyimpan hal ini baik-baik di memorimu!"

Intonasi tekanan yang cukup dalam pada kata 'ingat,' membuat Mark sedikit terkesiap.

Mark dan memorinya kini tengah bersiap. Semoga saja, ingatannya yang keparat tidak kembali padanya dalam beberapa saat.

"Park Jinyoung memiliki gangguan kepribadian _APD_. Dia sangat fobia terhadap bersosialisasi, terutama terhadap orang asing. Fobianya sudah sangat parah. Aku sudah menebak hal tersebut karena kehidupan Jinyoung dari kecil memang sangat tertutup. Bagi kau, mungkin kau sudah bisa terbiasa dengan Jinyoung, dalam satu hari atau bahkan dalam hitungan jam. Dan hal itu, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Jinyoung. Bagi Jinyoung, kau masih hanyalah sebagai orang asing yang baru muncul dalam kehidupannya."

Wonpil mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Mark.

"'Larangan' yang harus kau patuti untuk bisa hidup dengan seorang Park Jinyoung, adalah pertama, jangan pernah membuat kontak mata dengannya. Ia sangat benci itu. Dan yang kedua, yang paling ia benci dari semua hal yang ada di dunia ini adalah, jangan pernah sekali-kali melakukan _skinship_ terhadapnya. Jika hal itu terjadi, pertama—dia akan panik dan frustasi. Kedua, wajahnya akan memerah. Ketiga, ia akan berulang kali batuk dan sesak nafas. Bahkan, parahnya, dia bisa pingsan di tempat! Sama halnya seperti kasus yang kau alami sekarang ini."

Rahang Mark jatuh kebawah. Begitu dramatisnya. Jadi, Jinyoung pingsan karena kesalahannya?

Sebab itu Jackson menyuruhnya untuk datang ke klinik psikiater?

Mark terkejut. Saking _syok_ nya, sekujur tubuhnya terdiam. Tak bergerak satu inchi pun.

"Camkan hal itu baik-baik Mark. Aku tidak ingin kau memperburuk keadaan Jinyoung yang sudah lumayan pulih berkat pengobatan yang kulakukan padanya selama 2 tahun terakhir. Ku harap kau menger—"

 _Ugh._

Itu suara Jinyoung. Ia terbangun. Ini celaka, bagi Mark.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Lekas minum ini, pelan-pelan."

Wonpil beranjak dari tempatnya. Memberi Jinyoung beberapa pil untuk diminumnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?"

Jinyoung menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit pening sesaat setelah meminum pil dari Wonpil.

Hening.

Secara tiba-tiba Jinyoung menatap ke arah kanan—tempat Mark bersarang sedari tadi. Mark menunduk secepat kilat. Jinyoung menatapnya sedikit tajam. Mungkin, dugaan Mark tepat. Sepertinya, Jinyoung sudah mengingatnya. Mengapa ia berakhir bangun di ruangan berdominasi cat putih itu.

Mark merasa bersalah sekaligus sedikit takut. Batinnya sibuk memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkanlah dia untuk saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ketika aku bertanya, salahkan pada Jackson yang tak menginformasikan hal penting tentangmu pada Mark."

Wonpil, sang _guardian_.

Mark harap Jinyoung benar-benar memaafkannya seperti apa yang telah Wonpil katakan.

Lelaki itu menatap Jinyoung secara berhati-hati. Ia mendapati Jinyoung yang terlihat tersipu ketika Wonpil mengusap surai rambut hitamnya begitu pelan dan halus. Bahkan berulang kali. Pipi lelaki itu merah merona. Tentu, berbeda dengan warna merah yang biasa Mark lihat. Kali ini, warna merah itu tak menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah Jinyoung. Cukup hanya pada kedua pipi itu.

Dan tentu saja, pemandangan itu, adalah visual yang sedikit aneh bagi Mark. Firasat Mark menjadi bercabang-cabang. Beberapa spekulasi, muncul dari pikirannya saat itu juga.

"Baiklah."

Suara Jinyoung lima kali lipat melembut. Kan benar, firasat Mark berkata ada suatu hal yang aneh. Dia berkata pada Mark begitu kasar dan kejam, sedangkan lihat apa yang ia dengar detik lalu. Suaranya begitu lembut. Dan sedikit—terkesan malu-malu?

Mark menghela nafasnya tak percaya—sedikit jengkel, mungkin?

Mungkin dugaan sementara Mark saat ini sedikit tak masuk akal.

Jadi,

seorang fobia sosial akut bisa jatuh cinta rupanya?

Setidaknya, hal itulah yang terus menghantui pikiran Mark selama perjalanan pulang.

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ounty_ _ **H**_ _unters_

* * *

Malamnya, Jinyoung mendapat pesan dari Jackson. Isi awalnya tidak begitu penting. Bahkan, memang sangat tidak penting. Bagi Jinyoung sendiri. Hanya tentang permintaan maafnya kepada Jinyoung sebanyak tujuh belas pesan. Tentunya, Jinyoung bukannya jadi ingin memaafkannya, tapi malah sedikit kesal karena perlakuan Jackson hanya menganggunya untuk tidur. Tetapi, setelah membaca pesan ke-18 milik Jackson, Jinyoung mengambil tindakan.

Mencari-cari suatu benda di bagian bawah lemari pakaiannya, lalu bergegas menuju tempat Mark tidur secepat kilat.

.

o0o

.

 _Kriiing. Kringgg_.

Mark menendang kakinya kali ini. Alhasil, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kini melayang entah kemana. Ia membuat suara-suara geraman yang terdengar aneh berulang-kali. Jinyoung yang menyaksikan dengan kedua tangan melipat di dada, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Ia melangkah maju. Meraih benda serupa dengan alarm biasanya. Ia mendekatkan alarm itu di telinga Mark.

 _Kringggg. Kringggg_.

Ok, Mark menyerah kali ini. Ia benar-benar terbangun. Yang awalnya belum seluruh nyawa milik Mark belum terkumpul, selagi telah bersatu, matanya menatap Jinyoung tajam.

Jadi ini, cara Jinyoung membalas perbuatan Mark kemarin?

Ck, benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kau gila!?"

Suara serak Mark setelah terbangun.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan acara-balas-dendammu? _Freakin hell_ , ini masih jam enam pagi dan kau berlagak seperti ibu tiri membangunkan anaknya. Ok, aku minta maaf terkait soal kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang dirimu. Bukankah kau berkata pada Wonpil bahwa kau akan memaafkanku, setidaknya—"

Mark menghentikan ocehannya sejenak ketika Jinyoung menunjukkan kertas padanya.

Isinya, 'Ada tugas pertama dari Jackson. Kita harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga.'

Tugas pertama, berarti misi pertama bagi Mark.

Mark jadi setengah girang. Ia jadi menantikan aksi laganya nanti. Betapa kerennya ia nantinya? Mark merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melekat dengan jiwa _James Bond_ detik itu juga. Ok, harus diakui, dia memang sedikit narsis.

Huh, ini masih pagi, dan Mark sudah terbenam pada imajinasi liarnya. Ralat. Ini terlalu pagi untuk membayangkan betapa bangganya dia terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Euforianya terus menerus menjalar, hingga akhirnya,

"Bisakah kau bersikap disiplin? Siapa juga yang sedang melakukan acara-belas-dendam kepadamu!?"

—perkataan Jinyoung. Berhasil merubah suasananya hatinya lagi. Dan perubahan itu terjadi sangat gesit. Ditambah lagi, dengan aksi Jinyoung kemudian yang secara tiba-tiba melempar kertas kearahnya.

 _Holy_.

Yup, terima kasih untuk Jinyoung karena telah berhasil meretakkan rasa euforia Mark beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mark bertaruh, untuk kedepannya, perang antara Jinyoung dengan dirinya tidak akan selesai begitu mudah.

* * *

 _ **{tebece}**_

* * *

 _ **Next Spoiler;**_

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan!? M-mark."

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukan _skinship_ padamu. Aku bersumpah!"

"Cepat pakai atasanmu, dan pergilah menyelesaikan misimu!"

"Jadi—apakah seorang Park Jinyoung lelaki dengan paras imut kini tengah mengkhawatirkanku? Terima kasih, aku sangat sangaaat tersentuh."

" _Exactly_. Mark kupikir kau cukup genius."

 _"Huh. Lihatlah dirinya. Menggoda wanita itu menggunakan ketampanannya."_

"Hey, Jinyoung. Apakah barusan kau mengatakan bahwa aku tampan?"

"Jinyoung, kuharap kau segera menutup matamu. Karena, aku tak ingin merusak mata polosmu."

* * *

A/N: Yuhuu, alohaaaaa~

Anyone miss me~? /gaada kale.

Maaf ya, gak sesuai janji ngeupload-nya ;u; kemarin bener-bener sibuk. Dari pagi sampe malam.

Maaf kalo gak sesuai ekspetasi yap. Ini editing cepat plus keburu. Jadi kalo ada typo/eyd gak sesuai, maafkan TuT

Semoga kalian excited dengan misi pertama mereka di chap selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kalian lewat kolom reviews/favo/follow fik ini.

Byeeee~~~

See you in next monday ;'d


	5. Not An Update

Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya sebelumnya,

Setelah aku pertimbangkan lagi (bahkan berulang-ulang), aku memutuskan untuk ngepublish (terusan) fik ini ke wattpad.

Alasannya? Simple. Karena disini banyak sekali sider. Alasan lain, gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini, lebih senang dan nyaman dekem di wattpad daripada di ffn.

Bukan karena aku menginginkan kolom komen yang berisi/full atau yang lainnya, tapi aku hanya menginginkan apresiasi kalian sebagai pembaca fik ini.

Kalian pasti tahu kan rasanya seorang pencipta karya yang sangat membutuhkan apresiasi dari orang lain; entah itu pujian atau bahkan kritikan.

Aku yakin, mayoritas dari kalian paham bahwa apresiasi itu sangat berguna untuk membangun pencipta karya untuk membuat karya yang baru dan lebih bagus.

Terima kasih, yang sudah mau baca fik absurd ini ;u;

Kalo kalian masih ingin memantau kelanjutan dari fik ini kalian bisa cek di wattpadku;

http/my.w.tt/UiNb/8UGS6R6GSE

(nama wattpad; swaginyours) bisa di cek sendiri x'd

Ku harap kalian juga segan untuk meninggalkan jejak lewat kolom komen/memvoting fik tersebut di wattpad.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca bahkan menyukai fik amburadul ini x'D

Maaf ya, kuharap kalian gak kecewa karena hal ini, dan masih (mau) betah untuk baca fik ini di wattpad.

Akhir kata,

Terima Kasih.

#RiseMarkJin2k17 x'9


End file.
